


Pretty Boy

by swtalmnd



Series: Slack Emojis Writ Large [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, Chibi, Copic Markers, Crossdressing, M/M, NSFW Art, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Arthur's got something pretty on and Eames is all hearteyes.





	Pretty Boy

  
Arthur's in pretty plum panties and Eames has hearteyes. Wouldn't you?


End file.
